kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/The independent short writing stories - KC Editions
Chapter 1: A new life has been born Mamoru has turned a new leaf after he was assigned to be an admiral of their neighborhood naval base 15 Kilometers away from his home town. It was a naval base of their local hero, Rentarou who happened to retire a few years ago when Mamoru is still a boy with childish reasoning. But, when he has received his own uniform with an insignia attached on it... Mamoru knew that he is bound to meet greatness. But, expectations are always there to disappoint you... And so, he arrived at an old naval base which was unused over the years and no one managing its image or interior. "Uwah! Such an old base!" Mamoru exclaimed as he sees dusts and cobwebs in the base. The base was in a bad shape. It was dusty, old and poorly maintained if you can call it maintained, At best you can even call it deserted. But even so, Mamoru didn't get bothered by it. |---| "Admiral, the roof is full of Holes!" one ship girl exclaimed as she panics to get another empty basin to catch the rain water that drops from the small holes from the roof "Damn, I thought the repair man did the roof maintenance already!" He exclaimed as he wipes the floor with a wet towel. "Admiral, it’s better to abandon this spot altogether. Let us demolish..." But before the shipgirl could finish her statement, the alarm has been triggered signaling another abyssal invasion. "Not Again!" Mamoru painfully complains as he wringed out the wet towel. The Shipgirl didn't magically summons her weapons due to the fact that if she summons them, it will destroy their floor and they will fall one story straight to the 3rd floor. "Admiral, I have to take my leave. The main fleet needs me." The Shipgirl made a salute and she left the room leaving the Admiral to deal with the holes of his roof. "How I wish things are easy..." But only Mamoru knows that there is no such thing as an easy admiral life. |---| A year has passed and Mamoru who had the glimmer in his eyes looked like a dead fish now as they celebrate their first year anniversary of establishing. Ooyodo who have already become his fleet secretary can only look at him with worry since the Admiral has pulled a lot of all nighters in order for the fleet to survive the last quarterly operation that ended yesterday. The Admiral breathes a sigh of relief as he had managed to pull out through the storm with his strength and luck alone. But, as he has managed to do those impossible feats, his body is not taking the toll for doing it, Ooyodo offered the Admiral some booze to let the Admiral take some rest and the admiral did take it and he drinks it in one scoop. The rest of the fleet threw whistles and cat calling Ooyodo for being too close with the Admiral and even though the Admiral has yet to give the ring to anybody else, Ooyodo seemed to be the best bet for that. "NO!!! The Admiral is mine!" Kongou shouted as she continuously drinks wine. Ooyodo who seem to have taken a punch of alcohol already started to feel sleepy. "Are you tired Ooyodo?" The Admiral asks as he supports her while standing up. "Maybe, but I think I need to take a rest already. Ooyodo replied as she puts her arm around the Admiral's shoulder. Ooyodo was later then taken to her room. But before the Admiral could take his leave of Ooyodo's room, Ooyodo did something that changed their lives forever. |---| 2 months has passed since that night occurred, the fleet has noticed a lot of changes on Ooyodo's behavior. The Admiral who had been quiet in the past few months was brimming with life. Tanikaze, the current leader of the fleet can't help but ask the Admiral about the change in their attitudes. "Admiral, I just noticed that after the two of you left from the party, you have a change of heart... I mean, what happened between the two of you?" The admiral suddenly froze on Tanikaze's question. "Say, Am I imagining things or did Ooyodo's stomach have a tad bigger?" Tanikaze added a question to pressure the Admiral to force him to speak. But the Admiral smiled on her and he didn't answer Tanikaze's inquiries about her doubts. |---| Later that night... "Admiral, we can't keep this a secret anymore. A lot of them have been taking notice of my stomach as of late. Even Akatsuki who is oblivious to these things asks me if I am becoming a proper lady. I mean, what does she know!?" Unable to contain her frustration, Ooyodo yanks out the Admiral as the Admiral has a troubled look on his face. "But, it can't be helped... we were caught in that heat of the moment and suddenly; our bodies reacted on our own and then, when the morning came; we were sleeping side to side." But The Admiral can only hope that it's not what he thinks it is. "Admiral... I am delayed 2 months already and it's not funny." Ooyodo can only look worry as she looks at her stomach which started to bulge a bit. "Don't worry Ooyodo. We will make it through." The Admiral declared as he hugs Ooyodo. Unknown to them Tanikaze who was hiding from the shadows has already recorded the said conversation between the two. |---| Aoba's Newspaper has released a new scoop about the Admiral and Ooyodo having a kid is already out in the open within the vicinity of the naval base. Of course, the rest of the girls were shocked by the development of the scandal. But, to one person; it was a medical wonder... Akashi who was serving as the medic on duty and arsenal master was happy to her that her friend Ooyodo is now pregnant with a child since it was dutifully regarded that shipgirls can't conceive children. "But to think you have managed to pull out a miracle after the first attempt', your luck stat must have been considerably high." Akashi mocked Ooyodo as she listens to her stomach. But Ooyodo can't hide her shakiness due to the fact that later on, there will be bad things happening around them. "Ooyodo, let me be frank with you." Akashi said as she faces Ooyodo. Akashi took out an envelope and opens it right in front of Ooyodo. The contents of that envelop is a resignation letter which was addressed to Ooyodo. "Ooyodo, please stop working from now on." Ooyodo can't accept Akashi's offer but at the same time, she can't bring herself to stress herself any longer. "It's for the sake of your kid. Please let others handle this." Akashi offered as she returns the letter. "NO!!" Ooyodo shouted as she pushed Akashi away. "I don't want others working for him... I want that spot to be mine and mine alone. I can't think of a day when the Admiral has entrusted to do my work to others because... because..." Unable to find her words, tears fall down from Ooyodo's eyes and Akashi has seen how jealous her friend is. "Well then... Ooyodo, I believe that if you wanted for him to be with you all the times... I guess we need to adjust ourselves to our new Admiral." Akashi who had delivered her empty words stood up and left Ooyodo alone leaving the resignation letter which was meant for Ooyodo. |---| The next moth came and the Admiral was summoned by HQ for some matters regarding his peculiar case. As soon as he arrived at the base, he was offered to retire and give the rights to let others own Ooyodo. But, the Admiral has declined their offers and he made an appeal to the head of the morals committee. "I know what we have done is wrong. But, please don't take her away from me to become your toy or to become a subject of your studies. I won't yield you my girl!" The Head of the Morals Committee looked at the Admiral's eyes and he was convinced that he still need to be punished for his misdeed, but at the same time; he has to make sure Ooyodo has to safely give birth to the baby. The Committee head then stood up and he bowed to the Admiral as he gives his punishment to him. |---| News came that the Admiral has been suspended indefinitely from his service and so he and Ooyodo will have to excuse themselves from work. Tanikaze who have heard it started to catch them in order for her to say her apologies to the two, but she was too late to catch them since they have already departed. Her friend Isokaze comforted Tanikaze as tears continuously flows from her face. "It can't be helped. In the end, if other people have noticed it, it might have ended up worse." And Tanikaze can only cry and cry until she can't cry any longer." |---| And so, Mamoru's life has turned 180 degrees and he returned home bringing Ooyodo as his bride. His mother was surprised to see his son return with a woman who is already pregnant to his kid. Mamoru's life along with Ooyodo was filled with hardship and when things are getting tougher for the two of them, a kind Samaritan has been giving them their needs in order for them to push through. And so, with enough care and lots of love, Ooyodo gave birth to a healthy young girl. She was loved by the two and Ooyodo and Mamoru have decided to live their lives to the fullest. After Ooyodo's delivery of her child, she and Mamoru got married and they moved out of his parent's home and lived a simple life with their kid. Peace has arrived to the two and they made another kid when they got into that moment once more... |---| Twenty five years later... Tohru arrived at the neighborhood naval base which happens to be 5 kilometers away from home. From what his dad's stories has heard, it was the place where he have met his mother and that is where he made his most memorable one year of his life. And so, Tohru has doubts if his dad is actually lying or not. And thus, he enlisted himself and he was assigned to the said naval base. As he opened the door, a group of girls has welcomed him and much to their surprise, they look like they saw a ghost from the past. "Nice to meet you all, I am Admiral Tohru reporting for duty." As Tohru made a bow to the girls, Tanikaze who saw him started to make a dash and she embraces him out of the blue. "Sorry Admiral!!! Please forgive what I have done!!!" Soon, the rest of the girls started to apologize to Tohru who had no idea what happened between them. "Are you perhaps referring to my Dad, Admiral Mamoru?" Tanikaze looked shocked when Tohru said those words to her and soon, Tanikaze's face grew red and she breaks away from the Admiral. Deep inside of Tohru's mind, he realized what he meant for the best one year of his dad's life meant. "Anyways, I don't know how good my dad is, but please make me your acquaintance." All shipgirls have replied in unison upon the arrival of the new Admiral of the naval base. "YES ADMIRAL!!!" Chapter 2: From blue to grey Aiko Nanase has been looking at the girl who has tripped herself over the paved road ahead. That girl had long blue hair and she is wearing a white sailor uniform which made her more adorable than usual. "Must be tough to walk with that long hair of yours?" Aiko asks as she pulls the girl. "Not really. Anyways, I am Samidare, who are you?" the girl named Samidare asks as she gets pulled up. Contrary to popular belief, shipgirls were loved by some masses and their appearance meant that lady luck must be on their side since they are out there protecting them from the invaders from the sea. "Anyways, why does a shipgirl like you buying stuff at this market in this time and day?" Aiko asks as she looks at her profile. "Well... I want to make sure that I can surprise the Admiral. After all, it's our wedding monthsary." Samidare answers as she shows her ring to Aiko. "Oh my! How rude of me!" Aiko exclaimed as she can't contain her surprise after seeing that ring. "Anyways, thanks for the help Aiko-chan. See you then." Samidare waved goodbye to Aiko as she went back to the naval base which is just dead ahead. As soon as Samidare's figure disappears, Aiko took out her phone and started to dial a number. |---| Evening at the naval base is non-existent. Since the base is supposedly run for 24 hours a day with people doing some rotation as they do their duties. Samidare who was assigned to the middle shift has started doing her job as a ship girl. Samidare who was about to fell asleep started to notice some peculiar noise which comes from the outside. She slowly went out to check the situation and soon... Samidare's consciousness fades into the darkness of the night. |---| Samidare woke up in an abandoned warehouse and she was tied and gagged to prevent her from fleeing and calling out for help. Currently there was one masked individual guarding her. As soon as Samidare tried to struggle, the masked individual didn't bother to hurt her or such. After all, they have no reason to do so. But even to them... guarding a girl meant nothing at all. Samidare felt strange as if she is being isolated in order for her not to see the things that would happen outside. And as she thinks further, she realized the masked individual's goal. Samidare tried to stand up, but she is also tied from her feet down and she felt helpless as she can only struggle. The person who was guarding her started to look at her and that person whispered something on her ear which made Samidare's expression die from the inside. And soon, she saw orange lights flickering from the view from her location. |---| Samidare was later on set free and she saw the naval base burning right in front of her eyes. Samidare didn't understand why those people would do that to them and she has no idea why they are being targeted right now. Soon, Samidare started to dash toward the burning naval base to check if the man she calls her husband is still alive. As she trips along the way, she stood up fast and when she got wounded all over her body, she didn't mind it at all as if her mind and body were in a state of flight and as she soon reaches the naval base, she saw how bad the flames were covering the base. Currently, she saw no one around. Samidare couldn't understand why they are not here to put out the fire, but as soon as she realizes it, she saw a figure falling down from the window. Samidare catches the falling person and that person happened to be the Admiral who is already badly burned from head to foot. "ADMIRAL!!! Who did these to you!?" Samidare cried as she holds the Admiral on her arms. But the Admiral has draw his last breathe as Samidare catches him making him dead on the spot. Samidare loses her sense of self and she started to cry out in pain after the death of her Admiral. |---| News has said that the naval base due to some terrorist attack and all but one girl has survived the said attack but, they said person has turned insane due to the fact that she has no one to hold on to. Samidare can only stare blankly at the charred remains of the naval base. Soon, Aiko sits beside her and she checks her out. "Sorry to heard about your loss..." But soon, Samidare started to strangle Aiko's neck. "It's your fault that I haven't managed to save the Admiral. It's your fault." Aiko looked surprised as Samidare strangles her. The people around them were surprised to see her doing that to Aiko. Soon, Samidare broke out her silence. "IT'S YOUR GUYS FAULT THAT THE ADMIRAL DIED!!! NOW, YOU SHALL PAY FOR THE CRIMES YOU DID!!!" Samidare summoned her gun armament and she started shooting the people around her while choking Aiko using her one hand. Aiko can only grimace on the situation that is happening right in front of her. "I know that you have been spying on us... but the Admiral didn't seem to know that you guys meant no harm at all... But, I know that your voice is what I heard from that time I was stuck inside that warehouse. I know that you tried saving me by isolating me from the terrorist group." Aiko can only cry in agreement. "But, I think it's better if I have died inside that fire while protecting the Admiral. And now that I have lost everything, I shall take all of their lives away." After Samidare finished speaking, she crushes Aiko's neck which resulted to her painful death. Samidare lets her go and she started rampaging on the market near the naval base which is use as a disguise to cover their activities as a terrorist cell. After Samidare's rampage, there was only ash and smoke around her. She kneels down and she looks at her ring. Samidare took a deep breath and she pointed her gun on her head and she soon pulls the trigger which enters the bullet to her skull and destroying her brain in an instant which in turn kills her heart and thus making her completely dead. Blood flows from her body as she lies flat from the cold ground while being surrounded by the charred corpses of the ones she killed due to her rampage. And thus, her body along with the others lies soundly on the cold winter ground. Chapter 3: Princess Akatsuki "How are you, my Princess?" Jack kisses Akatsuki's hand as they met once again. Anyways, Jack is a kid and he thought that Akatsuki is a kid like him too who has a big pride. But, Akatsuki can't complain since Jack has been treating her like a princess. "Anyways, why are you here? Where is your brother?" Jack asked as he looked around. "The Com-, I mean Onii-chan is around the area. He must have been worried sick from looking for me." Akatsuki replied as she hides the fact that the person she calls his brother is actually her Admiral. "I see, let's look for him." Jack replied as he holds Akatsuki's hand. |---| Jack has a big crush on Akatsuki who he viewed as a kid of his age, but in reality; shipgirls are emotionally and intellectually matured so their real age is somewhat unknown. But Akatsuki didn't let Jack know that she is quite mature already for her to walk by herself. Anyways, Jack and Akatsuki arrived at a bakery where there are donuts being sold. "Anyways Jack, let's eat for a bit. It’s my treat." Akatsuki offers Jack as soon as she heard Jack's stomach growled. "No Princess, A gentleman must always pay for the lady's expenses." Jack refuted as he pulls out his pocket. But as soon as Jack saw the price of the donuts, he fell to his knees to see how expensive they are. But, Akatsuki stood up and she went to the stand owner and she ordered 2 for them. "Oh Akatsuki-chan is here. Anyways, say hi to the commander for me." The store owner said as he gives her two donuts. Akatsuki glared at the store owner and he realized that he is with a kid who is rumored to harbors a crush on her. The store owner can only chuckle on the development "But without money, you can't serve a lady such as myself." Akatsuki gave one donut to the downhearted Jack as she makes her 'famous sayings'. Jack soon devoured the whole donut from the get go and he thanked Akatsuki for her kindness. Akatsuki later on eats her piece and resumes back to the search as she finished her piece. |---| It's already late in the afternoon when they saw the Admiral who was looking for Akatsuki. "Oh there you are. Sorry for not noticing you." The Admiral scratched his head as he apologizes to the pouting Akatsuki. "You are late!" Akatsuki complained as she slowly walks to him. Jack can only watch the two walk their way out. Before he can turn his back on the two, he saw Akatsuki waving goodbye on him and Jack felt motivated even more to help Akatsuki someday in the future. Meanwhile... "Akatsuki, did he knew?" The Admiral asked Akatsuki while holding her hand. "Nope. I can't bring myself to say it to him." Akatsuki replied as she holds the Admiral's hand. "I see… good luck on him then." The Admiral replied as he silently walks with Akatsuki. |---| Ten years has passed, the two has met once again... "I have been waiting for you, my princess." Jack bows as he kisses Akatsuki's hand. And so, their love story has just begun. Chapter 4: Chocolates and Cold Mornings Hiro Raven woke up one morning and the air is already cold. The cold can be compared to the normal temperatures during the month of December. And so, he decided to add a layer of clothing as he got outside of his room. Anyways, Hiro Raven is an Admiral of the Raven base to which some rumors says that houses a lot of monsters. But only the raven knows that the monsters they speak of were just lovable and cute girls. As he enters the mess hall, he was greeted by Samidare and Sazanami who were rather early this time around. "You two, were you sleeping together last night?" Hiro asked as he keeps himself warm. Sazanami and Samidare immediately went to his arms and they wrap their arms around his as a sign of ownership. "This is rather warm; please stay this way even at work." Hiro replied as he can't move his arms anymore. "Alright." Samidare and Sazanami replied as they continuously hold the Admiral's arm in check. |---| Anyways, the three found out that they have a hard time to move so they decided to seat near the heater and they started chatting out as they wait for the water to boil. They are now inside the Admiral's office. "It's quite nostalgic that we are here once again." Samidare made a comment as she sits on the couch. Samidare rarely goes to the Admiral's office due to the fact that she is busy with her counseling sessions with the girls who are in-trouble. "True. But without you Samidare, we can do a lot of erotic things while keeping the door closed." Sazanami replied as she stamps the paper which she receives from the Admiral. "Hey, this room is not sound proof." the Admiral retorted as he reviews the papers. Soon, the kettle boils and they can hear its whistle running inside the room which signals that the water is already boiling. Samidare stood up and she took the kettle and she pours it in the three mugs which were already placed on the table. "Do you want coffee? Tea? Or chocolates?" Samidare asked after pouring the water. "Chocolate!" The Admiral and Sazanami replied as they said it in unison. "Chocolate it is." Samidare repeated what the two said as she puts some chocolate powder into the cup of hot water. Samidare turns 3 cups of boiling water into 3 cups of hot cocoa. She served the two cups to the Admiral and Sazanami who were already busy doing their work. And Samidare took her cup and she started sipping to it. The three felt the warmth that flows inside of them as they drink the hot cocoa and they all have a happy expression at their faces. "Somehow, I want to do this everyday... Who is with me?' The Admiral asked as he thought of a good suggestion. "We do." The two girls replied as they finished their cups. Samidare stretches herself as she gets ready for her job, but before she goes out of the room, she went closer to the Admiral's side and she give the Admiral a goodbye kiss to the lips. Samidare looked happy after she delivers her kiss and left the room to where the Admiral and Sazanami were left alone. Soon, Sazanami stood up and she sits on the Admiral's lap and faces him. "Sazanami... what is this?" The Admiral asks as he looks on Sazanami. "I am... a bit jealous with what Samidare has did to you. I better kiss you too..." Sazanami replies as she can't hide her embarrassment on her face. "Alright, but only a kiss then; the last time we did this; it ended up a bit messy." The Admiral replied as he placed his hands on Sazanami's butt. "I don't mind, it's still 4 in the morning anyways." Sazanami replied as she pointed out the time. "Oh well..." The Admiral can only comply on his first wife's request. And so, the morning for them is quite warm and steamy. '- End' (ACTUALLY, MORE CHAPTERS TO COME) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature